a new family
by gracewilliams14
Summary: this is the sequel to "LarryBoy the fear dar returns". self explanatory
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the sequel to "LarryBoy the fear dar returns" and it is set a few months after Larry and Petunia get married. This is going to be a multiple chapter story.**

Chapter 1: the suspicion and the reveal

8:00 am on a Monday morning, and Larry woke up in his and Petunia's small apartment. However, it wasn't his alarm clock that woke him up; it was the sound of his wife in the bathroom, getting sick. He rushed to get out of bed and went into the bathroom to see Petunia now brushing her teeth. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Larry standing there with a worried look on his face. Before he could say a word, she spoke to him.

"Larry, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said, walking over to him. He rolled his eyes slightly before replying.

"Okay. It's just not the thing I like to wake up to. Now, we need to get ready for work." He said before heading back into their bedroom to get ready to go. Petunia was on her way after him when she started feeling sick again. She tried to hide it so that Larry wouldn't worry about her, but that turned out to be impossible. She made a run to the bathroom right before she got sick again. Larry heard her getting sick again, and this time, saw her getting sick. He got down on his knees once he got to her and just stood there, not sure of what to do. His parents and brothers hadn't gotten sick that he could remember. Soon, Petunia was once again finished with her latest attack of nausea. She saw Larry sitting there and just looked at him. "Are you okay, Petunia?" when she nodded, he continued. "You don't seem like it. This is the second time you have gotten sick today, and you are slightly pale." He said, looking at her.

"At this point, I don't know what's going on with me, Larry. All that I do know is that I have gotten sick twice today, and afterwards, I feel fine, at least, for a minute I do." She replied, now looking at the floor, like she was thinking about something. 'I don't know what's going on…oh, no. I think I just figured it out.' She looked back at Larry, now with a scared and shocked look on her face. He was initially concerned, but when he saw the look in her eyes, he got the same expression on his own face: shocked.

"I will call the doctor while you call Bob and tell him we will be a little bit late." He said after a few moments. They both had a feeling they knew what was going on, but wanted to get it confirmed before they jump to conclusions. Petunia called Bob, the producer of Big Idea, to tell him. Soon after the second ring, she heard him answer.

"Hello? Bob here."

"Hey, Bob. It's Petunia. Larry and I are going to be a little bit late today. I'm going to the doctor and Larry needs to come with me."

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that. I will let you know when we get there later." She replied.

"Alright. I will let everyone know. Bye." He said before he hung up. She replied and they both ended the call. After she got off the phone, she waited for Larry to get finished with setting the appointment. After he hung up, she waited for him to tell her what they said.

"They have an opening for 9:30 this morning. We need to get ready and go." She nodded and started getting ready. Larry simply put on a hat and Petunia put on a blue shirt and a denim skirt. Then, off they went to the doctor's office.

*at the office*

Petunia and Larry patiently waited for the doctor to come into the room. It was too silent for Petunia's liking, so she broke the silence.

"So, what if the suspicion we have is true? What are we going to do?"

"Well, if it is true, we will have some good news to tell everybody when we get to work later." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "As for how I am going to take it, don't worry about that. I will stand by your side whatever the outcome is." He said, noticing Petunia's nervous expression. Before Petunia could say anything else, the doctor came in.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cucumber, I have some news. You are indeed expecting a child. You are about a month along…" everything else they heard was a blur, for they both looked at each other at that point with the happiest expressions on their faces. They both had the same look in their eyes: 'we're going to be parents'. After the basics, they set up the next appointment a month from that day and left the doctor's office.

**A/N: So, they have found out they are going to be parents. This chapter is short, I know, but the next one is going to be longer. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the reactions from friends

**A/N: like I said before, this is a sequel to my first story. Don't own VeggieTales, but I wish I did.**

When Larry and Petunia got to Big Idea Inc., and walked into the building, they were bombarded with questions from all of their friends, questions like 'Are you okay?' and 'what's wrong?' and 'what did the doctor say?'.

"QUIET!" they heard a voice yell before Bob walked up to the couple, effectively quieting everyone down. "Now then, Larry and Petunia, what happened?" he asked them calmly.

"Actually, Bob, we would like to see you in your office down the hall, if we could. We want to tell you before we tell everyone else." Petunia suggested. Bob agreed and they walked down the hall to his office. Before they got there, however, she started feeling sick again. This time, she was able to ignore that feeling. They all went into his office and he closed and locked the door.

"What happened? Does anyone need to be concerned?" he asked them again, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Calm down, buddy. Everything is fine. More than fine, actually." Larry replied, his smile getting bigger with every word he said. "You see, Petunia was feeling sick this morning, so we went to the doctor and…hold that thought." He started and then he went over to the door and looked through the keyhole to see if anyone was listening. Confident that they were alone, he continued. "Bob, Petunia and I are going to be parents." He said, pulling her closer to him. Bob was silent and shocked, his eyes wide. Then, his expression turned into a smile.

"Wow, really? That's great! How did that happen?" he asked and was met with a 'seriously?' kind of look from the two soon-to-be parents. "Never mind." He said with an apologetic look on his face. Then, the three heard cheering on the other side of the door. Bob unlocked and opened the door to find everyone standing at his door. Obviously, they had heard the news, because they were bouncing up and down with excitement. Madame Blueberry was the first to speak.

"Congratulations, you two!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Petunia was smiling, but her smile vanished when her feeling of nausea had returned, this time, it wasn't going away. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, again, barely making it. Larry looked at Bob apologetically before he ran off after her. He stopped at the door and knocked loud enough so she could hear. When he didn't hear anything, he peeked his head through the door and saw her still getting sick. He waited until she stopped to start talking.

"Petunia, honey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned for his wife's health.

"I'm fine, Larry. Surprisingly enough, this is normal pregnancy stuff. I will be fine." She replied after rinsing her mouth with water. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I appreciate your concern, though." She said with a smile. He returned it, although he still had a concerned look in his eye.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere where you can sit down." He said, noticing the tired look in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and they walked together back to Bob's office. When they finally got there, Bob was looking at them, worried."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Petunia replied before Larry could answer. Larry looked at her before returning his attention to Bob.

"Okay, if you are sure. Larry, can I see you for a second?" he asked. Larry was confused, but agreed. The two walked out of the room, leaving Petunia alone. "Larry, is something wrong? You look worried." He told his friend, concerned, as they found a bench right outside of the room and sat down.

"To be honest, Bob, I'm scared. I mean, this is the first time I'm going to be a real father, and I'm concerned about what is going to happen." He explained, leaning back on the bench with closed eyes.

"Larry, come on, now. You were a good father in "It's a Meaningful Life", and I know you have been a good babysitter for my nephew. Stop worrying, I know you will be a great father." He said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Larry asked, unaware that Petunia had come out of the room at that point and heard what Larry had told his friend. She decided to answer before Bob could get a chance.

"I do. I know you would make a great father. If anyone is to be worried, it should be me."

"Why do you say that?" Larry asked, shocked at what his wife said. He heard her sigh before she began to explain.

"Don't get me wrong…I know that I made a good mother in "It's a Meaningful Life", it's just that…" she trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Just what?" Larry asked, urging her to finish.

"Do **you** think that I'll be a good mother?" she finally asked, with an audible shake in her voice. Larry just looked at her before turning to Bob. He jerked his head, motioning for Bob to leave so that he could talk to Petunia alone. He took the hint and left.

"Petunia…look at me" she heard Larry say. She looked up and saw that Larry had a stern look on his face. Not mad, stern. "Honey, don't you understand that neither one of us have been parents? It's our first time being parents. Sure, we may make mistakes, but that's a part of learning, and it's a part of life." He told her, the sternness melting away as he spoke. He pulled her close to him before he continued. "However, there is one thing I know I got right the first time.." he said, a grin appearing on his face. She returned his smile with her own grin. He closed the gap between them with a short, yet, loving kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments and smiled at each other. "I love you, Petunia."

"I love you too, Larry" they embraced each other once more before returning to the others.

**A/N: dang that was long. Oh well. I told you it would be longer than the first, and I didn't lie. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've been busy with school. Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey you guys! This is just an announcement regarding my story "A New Family". I was thinking, and I had a dream about this, what if I was in the story? Not have my real name, mind you, but just have me be in the story from this point on. If you don't like that idea, oh well, and if you do, awesome! Anyways, back to the story! Next up: Chapter 3 – the new girl and gender news.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Girl

**A/N: this chapter is going to have a few line breaks in it, so bear with me. Don't own VeggieTales :( **

Larry and Petunia were running late…again. Petunia had a doctor's appointment and Larry went with her. While they were gone, a young woman, maybe in the late teens, went into the studio. Luckily, she had a security tag so people would know she was allowed in the studio. She went up to the security desk and started speaking to Scooter, the security supervisor.

"Excuse me? I am looking for Bob the Tomato..." she said shyly. Scooter looked up from his newspaper and saw that the girl had a security tag around her neck and took a look at her. She was 5'6" and she had lovely blue eyes and mid-shoulder length blond hair. All in all, she was a pretty girl. After looking at her for a moment, Scooter continued their conversation.

"All right, lass. Let's get you to his office. If I may ask, why do you need to see him?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Well, sir, I have known Bob for a while now, but he may not remember me. Maybe you should call him and let him know I'm here. My name is Grace." She replied, looking rather excited to see her friend. He looked at her and sighed before picking up the phone to dial his office.

**On the phone**

_Mr. Tomato?_

_Yes?_

_There is a young girl here who says that she knows you. Her name is Grace. Can I send her up? _He had to think about who she was and then it clicked.

_Yes, you can send her in._

_Alright, sir. Would you like to come meet her down here? She looks like she could get lost._

"Hey!"

_Sorry, lass._

_Sure, Scooter, I will come down there to meet her._

**Phone call over**

After they ended the call, he sent the girl to a bench right outside the security room and told her to sit and wait. She waited for a few minutes before she heard the elevator 'ding' and turned to see her friend of several years.

"Bob" she said before walking over to him, excited.

"Hello, Grace" he said back to her before they both walked to his office. After they got there, he started talking to her in a friendlier manner. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, my life has been going fine, thanks. I know, it has been several years. How have the movies been going? I hear that there is a new one in the making."

"Yeah, that's right. I don't want to give away anything, but we have a new, one-time thing, narrator coming onto the scene." He said, whispering

"Really? That's so exciting! I have watched most of the movies." You see, this girl was not only Bob's friend, she was also VeggieTales' number 1 fan. "And all of the movies I have seen, I love." She continued. Then, Bob got a phone call on his office phone. It was Larry, and he said they were on their way from the doctor's office.

"Hello? Oh, hi Larry! How was…?...what?! That's amazing! Did you find out…? You didn't?...okay, then. Bye, Larry. See you in a bit."

"Bob? Who was that?" she said. She had met Bob, but not anyone else on the VeggieTales team. He looked up at her with a smile.

"That was my best friend and co-star, Larry the Cucumber. He and his wife, Petunia Rhubarb, are on their way from the doctor's office."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them! You may want to be prepared, however, for me to start going nuts about getting to meet them for the first time." He chuckled before he responded.

"Don't worry. I will make sure they are ready."

**Later**

After Larry and Petunia got to the studio, Bob called them into his office so that Grace could meet them by themselves. Before they got to Bob's office, Petunia got a nagging feeling and started getting nervous. Larry caught a glimpse of her nervous expression and got her attention.

"Petunia? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just get the feeling that I will see someone that I met a long time ago…and I don't mean Bob."

"Hmmm…I guess we will find out." After saying that, they opened the door to Bob's office and went in. When they went into the office, the first thing they noticed was the girl talking to Bob. Petunia got a good look at her and then it clicked in her mind.

"*Gasp* Gracie?!" that got the girl's attention and she turned and saw Petunia.

"*Gasp* Petunia!" she replied and they squealed/screamed and then went to hug. The guys winced at the noise they were making. "Oh My Gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing?!"

"I know! We haven't seen each other since school!" she replied. The guys both looked on in shock when they found out they knew each other, and that they had known each other for a long time. "How is your singing going?" Petunia asked, oblivious to the expression on the guys' faces.

"Ahem. Petunia, aren't you going to introduce us?" Larry asked his wife. Her senses came back to her and then responded.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Gracie, this is my husband, Larry the Cucumber. Larry, this is Gracie, my friend that I have known since high school."

"Nice to meet you, Gracie." Larry greeted.

"Likewise. Anyways, Petunia, we have to catch up! I need to go to my hotel and drop off my bags in my room."

"No need to do that, Gracie. Maybe one of my friends can give you a place to stay. I know just the one!" Petunia replied before running off to go get her friend. After she left, Grace turned to the guys.

"Soo…how have you guys been doing?" she asked them, not wanting to reveal a secret she hadn't told anyone.

"Uhm, pretty good, Gracie. How about you? I believe Petunia said something about you being a singer. How good are you?" Bob asked. Larry inwardly groaned, because he knew how this was going to end.

"Oh, I will show you. Anyone have a Mark Shultz CD?" she asked. Larry nodded and went to get it. A few minutes later, he returned with one. She got it from him and went to the song titled "I Have Been There". After singing, she turned to them with a smile. "Well?"

"That…That was amazing! Have you ever thought of singing in one of our movies?" Larry asked. Bob instantly agreed, saying that it would be a great idea.

"Well, I don't know…I guess it would be a good start for my music career…sure, why not!" she replied, and Bob and Larry couldn't be happier. At that moment, Petunia had come back in with news about who she could stay with.

"Gracie? I have found someone you can stay with."

"That's great! Who is it?" she asked.

"Larry, would it be alright if she stays with us?" Petunia asked him, with that puppy dog face that he couldn't say no to, even if he tried.

"Sure. I don't see why not. We have a spare room in our apartment, so she can stay in there." He replied. Petunia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Larry."

"No problem. Now then, let's tell them our news..."

"Oh, yes. That's right."

**A/N: sorry, guys, but I have to cut it off here. I will do the next chapter as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The News

**A/N: I know that this is going to be short, but it is going to have really important information for the future chapters.**

_Previously…_

_Petunia and Larry had just offered the new girl (Me!) to stay at their house for a while. Now, they are going to share the news they received at the doctor's office earlier that day…_

"Well, it all started like any other doctor's appointment…"Larry started.

**At the doctor's office**

"**So, do we want to find out the gender of the baby?" Larry asked Petunia as they waited for the doctor to come in.**

"**I think I would like to wait and be surprised, actually. Is that okay with you?" she replied.**

"**Like I said before, whatever you think I will go along with." At that point, the doctor came into the room.**

"**Hello, Petunia, Larry. How have things been going?" she asked Petunia.**

"**Things have been going fine…nothing has been going wrong, so that's a good thing." She replied, and Larry nodded.**

"**Well, that is good. Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" the doctor asked them.**

"**No, we just wanted to know that they are healthy, and it seems like they—hold on a minute." Larry replied and the couple looked at the doctor in shock. "Did you say 'babies'?" they asked her at the same time. The doctor chuckled before she replied.**

"**Yes, I did. Congratulations, you two. You are having twins." She replied.**

"**Twins? Oh my goodness. This is great! Twins!" they said, happier than when they found out they were expecting a child to begin with.**

*present time*

"…And that's what happened." He said when he finished telling the story. Everyone, minus Bob, was shocked by the news. Then, something dawned on Bob.

"Hold on a minute…when was your appointment?" he asked them.

"At around 9:00 this morning. Why?" Larry responded. They looked at the clock. It was noon.

"Why did it take 3 hours?" Grace asked. Larry and Petunia looked at each other before Petunia responded.

"Well…see, here's the thing…when we found out we were having twins, initially, Larry was so shocked, he fainted." She said, fighting a giggle. Everyone looked at Larry, confused.

"What? You can't tell me that you guys wouldn't have done the same thing…" he stated nervously. Bob was the first to respond.

"You're right, Larry. Well, congratulations, you two" he said, smiling.

**A/N: I told you it would be short. Don't worry, the next chapter will be long.** ** Next up: last few weeks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another Authors note**

**Hey, you all! I really appreciate your guys' support of this story. The next chapter that I am working on is actually going to be split into 3 different chapters, so that there will be at least a few more chapters in this story. I am starting to run out of ideas, so if you guys wouldn't mind terribly giving me some ideas, that would be GREAT. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – last few weeks Part 1

**A/N: This is going to be the next to last chapter of the story. I know, I know, its sadness, but maybe if I get enough reviews, I will do a sequel. This is the first of 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

Larry and Petunia slowly walked into the studio, and Grace followed behind. All 3 of them looked exhausted, and for good reason. Petunia hadn't been feeling good for days, and everybody's nerves were on edge because of it. Petunia looked like if she had to deal with anything else, she would pass out, and Larry didn't look much better. When they all got into the studio, Bob was the first one to notice that something was wrong, and he was the first one to speak.

"Larry? Petunia? What's wrong, guys? You don't look good." He said, very concerned. Grace decided to answer for them.

"Well, Bob, they haven't gotten much sleep because Petunia hasn't been feeling good. They both stayed up all night, and, because I was concerned as well, I stayed up with them as well." She replied, frustrated that she has had to explain that already.

"Oh, well, alright. Well, let's get ready to start filming." He said before leaving to make sure that everything was ready for filming. They started to follow, but then, Petunia got hit with a pain in her stomach. She was doubled over for a moment, but it was gone just as quick as it hit her. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Larry, who immediately went to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her stand straight again. She nodded weakly before going by him to the filming area. He had a look of confusion and concern on his face for a moment, and then he followed her. They kept going when Petunia got another pain in her stomach. This time was different, however, because it didn't go away for several minutes. She tried to hide it so that Larry wouldn't get worried, but that turned out to be impossible. She had to stop and sit down on the floor. When that didn't help, she felt she had no choice but to call for help, and she only knew two people who would get there quick enough: her husband and best friend.

"Larry! Gracie! Get over here!" she yelled as loud as she could. Luckily, they were close enough to her so they could hear her. Larry went right to her side as Grace looked on waiting for directions from either one of them.

"What's going on, Petunia?" he asked, trying to keep calm while struggling to keep calm himself. She was about to answer when another pain caused her to stop talking. Grace couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Listen, guys. I'm gonna go call 9-1-1."

"I think that would be a good idea. You go and—"Larry started to say, but then Petunia stopped him.

"No…Grace, go and…get Bob and tell him to call 9-1-1 immediately and…come right back." She said between gasps. Larry looked at her in concern before turning back to the teen and nodded his head in agreement with her. Grace was gone in a flash to go find Bob and tell him what was going on.

"Bob! Bob! Where are you?!" she called. Bob quickly responded.

"I'm in here. What's going on?" he asked, concerned in an instant.

"It's Petunia. She needs an ambulance. Call 9-1-1 stat!" she replied. Bob's eyes got wide and he quickly nodded.

"Will do. Now, go back and see if you can do something else." He responded before going to his phone. She ran as fast as she could back over to the soon-to-be parents. When she got there, she had a spark. She was a registered nurse! She could help before the ambulance comes.

"Listen up, because this is important. Larry, I know you don't want to, but I need you to go and get the nearest first aid kit you can find. And don't try to protest. I know what I'm doing. I'm a part-time RN. Now, go!" she explained to him. He looked at Petunia and she nodded, telling him to listen to the teen. After he left, Grace took his place by Petunia's side. "Now, Petunia, I need you to relax. The ambulance should be here in about 10 minutes." She said calmly. Petunia took a deep breath in and out, the wave of pain finally leaving her body. "I think I know what's going on, but first, how far along are you in your pregnancy?" she asked her.

"I think I'm about 7-8 months." Petunia replied. Grace got concerned quickly, but didn't show it. At that time, Larry returned with the first aid kit. When he returned, Grace got up and went to the other side of Petunia while Larry took his place where he was before. Grace got the blood pressure machine out of the kit and put it on her. The reading wasn't good. It was 160/100. _Crud. High blood pressure. _She thought quickly and got a frown on her face.

"Larry…I need you to come with me…"she told him. "We will only be a minute, Petunia. We will be back." She said, turning toward Petunia. She nodded and the two left for a minute. "Larry, listen. I'm not sure if you have been told this by the doctor, but Petunia's blood pressure needs to stay in check, and when I checked it, it definitely wasn't." she explained to him.

"Well, what does that mean? What can we do?" he asked, starting to get upset and angry.

"The best thing we can do is keep her calm. Maybe we can move her to a chair and just have her relax. If she calms down, her blood pressure should go down. Otherwise, I'm not sure." She replied, a little afraid of what he could do. He took a deep breath before he replied.

"Okay, we can do that. Let's go."

"Alright, and don't tell her anything about this. If we do, she may start to panic." She warned before they returned to Petunia. Larry helped her stand up and kept her steady while they went to the nearest chair. Once she was settled, her blood pressure was checked again, and it was in the normal range. She glanced at Larry and nodded. Larry smiled slightly before tending to Petunia. "I'm going to go check on that ambulance. You two…just stay here." Grace said, seeing that she was no longer needed at the time and left. After she was gone, Larry sat in the chair next to her. When she looked at him, she could see the fear and slight concern. Larry quickly closed the gap between them with a quick kiss. After they parted, he embraced her. From what she could hear, it sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Larry? Are you okay, hon?" she asked, concerned. He pulled back from the embrace and just looked at her.

"To be honest, no. When you were hurting, I was terrified that…that I was going to lose you. I don't want to lose you." He said, starting to tear up. Petunia pulled him back to her in an embrace. She rocked back and forth slightly, while holding onto him.

"Shh…shh-shh-shh. It's okay. I was scared, too, but what matters is that I'm better now, right?" she said, trying to calm him down. She stayed silent, but kept rocking, waiting for his answer. She heard a shaky sigh and he raised his head before he responded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I need to stop dwelling on the past." He said, his voice lighter than it was before. She nodded to him with a smile and he returned the smile. He pulled her close for a moment more before they broke the embrace. A few moments later, Grace returned, the EMS crew behind her. Soon, they had Petunia loaded up on the ambulance, with Larry not leaving her side. Soon, they were off to the hospital.

**A/N: that was longer than I expected it to be, but oh well. The next of 3 chapters will be up in a few days. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Last few weeks Part 2

**A/N: This is the second of 3 parts of "Last Few Weeks". Thanks for the positive reviews, iheartgod75 and KatherineRhubarbVT. I hat writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VeggieTales :(**

_Previously…_

_Petunia experienced severe pain and Bob called 9-1-1 to get an ambulance over to the studio. A little while later, the EMS arrived._

*At the hospital*

While the on-call ER nurses were tending to Petunia, Larry was sent out to the waiting room and was pacing the floor. Meanwhile, Grace was sitting there with her head in her hands (**btw, to get rid of confusion, Grace is a human, not a vegetable**), upset that her high school friend was in trouble. Then, she heard what sounded like a *thud* and raised her head. It was just another patient being wheeled in. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching Larry continue pacing the floor, waiting for any news. Eventually, the action started to get on Grace's nerves.

"Larry, relax. The doctor will come out as soon as he has news." She saw the angry expression on his face and started cowered back slightly.

"Relax?! How can I relax?! My wife and our twins could be at risk!" he yelled, terrified and angry. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Larry, look. I'm worried about her too, okay? But, I also know that worrying won't do any good. It will just make the time go by slower. Plus, I know the nurses and doctors in there, and they are highly skilled with this kind of thing. So, just come sit down and relax, and I'm sure the doctor will come out here to talk to us soon." She said calmly. He looked at the floor for a second, then eventually complied with her request and just sat down a few chairs down from her. He didn't look as mad as he did before, but he still looked scared. He looked up at the ceiling, looking like he was thinking. "Larry? What are you thinking about?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing in particular, just thinking. The truth is, I'm just stressed out and tired." He replied.

"I can relate. Tell you what, you go home and try to get some sleep. I will stay here and wait for the doctor to come out and talk to me. As soon as he does, I will call you and tell you what he says." She said.

"No. I'm not leaving her. But, I would like to thank you. If it wasn't for you, things could have been a lot worse." He said, grinning.

"It's no problem. You guys are my friends and I will help out however I can." She replied, also grinning. At that moment, the doctor came out of the emergency room door into the waiting room.

"Mr. Cucumber?" he said, getting Larry's attention. When he saw the doctor, he jumped up, now standing.

"What caused this, doc? I know this isn't normal. What's going on?" he asked, concerned. The doctor thought for a second before responded.

"Well, Mr. Cucumber, your wife had experienced what is called "false labor". She had the normal symptoms, but there was no response. It's common to happen at the end of a pregnancy, especially with twins." He replied in a calm tone.

"So, is she okay?" Larry asked again.

"Of course. Come this way." He replied. Grace was about to follow when the doctor stopped her. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked her. Larry stopped for a moment, looking back.

"Go on, Larry. I will be there in a minute." She said. He nodded and went through the door. "What is it, doc?" she asked the doctor.

"Well, Petunia said something about you helping her before the ambulance arrived. What did you do, exactly?" he asked her.

"Well, I just tried to keep her calm, and I checked her blood pressure and it was a little abnormal and got her to calm down and it went back down." She explained.

"Well, that was very good practice. How would you like to be the new head paramedic for this hospital? We need all the help we can get." He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Well, I would like to very much, but I would have to try and find a place to live and finish school." She explained to him.

"Well, the community college isn't far from here, and renting apartments is pretty cheap." He added.

"Yeah, yeah that is true. Alright, I'll do it." She confirmed. He smiled and they started walking towards Petunia's hospital room. When they got there, they saw Petunia and Larry looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Grace and the doctor exchanged looks before they returned their gazes to the soon-to-be parents. They both went into the hospital room and started talking about the next few weeks.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but while writing this, I got an idea for a sequel. You will find out what it is at the end of the last chapter of this story. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

Sequel Chapter 8

Last Few Weeks Part 3

**A/N: this is the last of the 3-part chapter of this story. I know this is going to be a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to have the most action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, other than this story.**

After the visit to the hospital, the doctor advised Petunia to stay home and rest. She agreed and she went home. He also recommended that someone stay with her in case something happens. That's where things started to get tense. Larry and Grace went outside the room and started talking about it.

"I will stay with her. Larry, you need to go back to work." Grace said firmly. He shook his head in reply.

"No. If anyone is staying with her, it will be me. I'm her husband, and I am going to be there for her." He said slightly angered.

"But, you have a job to get to. You have a show to start filming. It would be better if someone stays with her who won't have their mind on anything else. And that someone is me." She replied, starting to get angry myself.

"*sigh*how many times do I have to say it!? I will be staying with her, and that's final!" he replied, almost yelling. She was about to say something else, but instead, she just sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and just turned and left. From the inside of the room, they could hear her kicking the wall. The doctor peeked his head outside of the room and saw her kicking the wall, pretty hard. At one point, he saw her grimace and hold her foot. Obviously, she had broken her toe. He sighed before he closed the door and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like she has broken her toe, or even her foot. I am going to go get her to a room. Meanwhile, if you could discuss who will be staying with Petunia, please do so." He said curtly before leaving the room. Larry sighed before looking over at Petunia, who was looking sideways toward the floor. She looked angry and frustrated. He gulped slightly in fear before beginning to speak.

"Petunia? We need to talk about this. I know you are upset with me for yelling at her, but you have to understand that I would rather stay with you than have someone else stay with you." He said calmly. She turned and looked at him before responding.

"Larry, I understand where you are coming from. I really do, but I also know that you have a major role in this movie, and Grace is going to be staying home anyways if she has a broken foot. She won't be able to move either, so we could stay there and recuperate. Besides, she is a nurse/soon-to-be paramedic. She would be able to do anything, as long as she won't have to stand for long, if something were to happen. So, please go talk to her and tell her that you are sorry for yelling at her and tell her that she can stay with me." Larry was about to respond when he saw the look in her eyes that basically said "you better do this, or I won't be happy." And he knew what she was like when she was angry, and he didn't want to go through that. He nodded before finally responding.

"Okay, I will. I will be back in a little bit." He said before leaving. He went out of the room and a few rooms down to the room where the doctor and Grace were, with the doctor examining her foot. When he walked in, Grace glared at him and turned away. Larry sighed before turning to the doctor. "Can I talk to her for a minute?" he asked calmly. The doctor hesitated before he nodded his head and left. Larry turned back towards Grace with an apologetic look on his face. When she finally looked back at him, she saw what his eyes were saying: "I'm sorry". Her anger melted away and she smiled slightly.

"It's alright, Larry. I forgive you." She replied. He smiled, happy that she had forgiven him.

Later, they would find out that Grace had indeed broken her foot, so it was ultimately decided that she would stay home with Petunia the last few weeks.

**I know, that was a shorter chapter than I have done in the past, but it is a part of the other two, so if I were to combine all 3 chapters, that would be really long. Next Time: the big day. Until then!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sequel Chapter 9

**A/N: This is it! This is the chapter I know you have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: don't own the series :(**

_A few weeks later_

Larry went into work by himself one day, still nervous. When he walked into the door, Bob could tell that his friend was nervous, so he went to talk to him.

"Larry, what's up? How's Petunia doing?" he asked.

"She's fine. We are getting into the last few days, now." He said nervously. Bob caught on to the nervous tone in his voice and decided that they should go to his office and talk. He urged Larry to come with him as they went to his office. When they got there, Larry immediately sat in the extra chair and slumped over.

"Larry, what's wrong? You look upset." His friend informed him, concerned.

"Not quite upset, more like worried. I just have this feeling that it is going to happen today." Larry admitted, with a nervous and worried look in his eyes. Bob had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Larry. If something were to happen, one of them would call and let you know." He said, calming his friend down. A few moments later, the phone rang.

_Meanwhile_

Petunia and Grace were sitting in the bedroom, just talking and playing a game. Grace's foot was almost completely healed at this point, and she didn't need the crutches anymore. They were talking about possible names for the twins while they were playing.

"So, what do you think about Luke and Dylan if they are twin boys?" Petunia suggested. Grace thought for a moment before she responded.

"I like the name 'Luke', but not a big fan of the name 'Dylan'." She admitted. "At least we have one definite idea for a boy's name. Now, for the girl's names'." She said before thinking for a moment. "I've got one in mind: Adriana. Do you like that one?" she asked Petunia, who was preoccupied, thinking about another boy's name. She responded after a moment.

"I love that name. Okay, so we have one boy's name and one girl's name. We need one more of each." They thought for a few moments more, before they both gave up and just resumed playing their game. All at once, Petunia got a pain similar to what she felt a few weeks before. She doubled over, nearly screaming from the pain. Grace looked on in terror before knowing what to do. First, she called 9-1-1 and told them to come immediately. Then, she made sure that it was true contractions (**as in, she has more than one pain**) and once that had been confirmed, she called Bob in his office, because she knew, by some means, that they were talking in his office.

_On the phone_

"_Hello?"_

"_Bob, it's Grace. Put Larry on right away." _

"…_.oh dear. Hold on a second. _Larry, it's for you, and you better hurry. _He's on his way"_

"_Larry, here. What's going on?"_

"_Larry, thank goodness. It's time."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_*face palm* time for your twins! Go to the hospital right away. We will meet you there."_

"_Oh my gosh! It's time. Okay, listen very carefully to what I'm saying. Her bag is next to the bed and it already has everything she needs. Get it before the ambulance comes."_

"_Will do. See you in a little while."_

"_Okay. Good luck." _

"Bob, I need to go right away. Am I in any of the scenes today?"

"No, Larry, you're not. You go, and we will see you in a day or two." He replied, walking him out.

"I knew something was going to happen while I was gone today." Larry said to himself as he went to the car. He drove as quickly as he could, without going over the speed limit, to the hospital. When he got there, we went straight to the front desk. "Is my wife here? Her name is Petunia. She was here a few weeks ago." He said quickly, panicked.

"Not yet, Mr. Cucumber. However, the ambulance is on the way here with her. Go have a seat for a moment, and you will see her when she comes in." the man said before gesturing to the lobby waiting area. A few minutes later, Grace came in and did the same thing as Larry had done a few moments before and received the same answer. She rolled her eyes before she sat down, frustrated. Larry looked at her for a moment before turning back towards the door. Then, he heard slight banging on the wall, turned, and saw her hitting the back of her head on the wall. His eyes widened slightly before responding.

"Stop it. You are going to get a headache if you keep doing that." He said. She sighed before responding.

"Thanks for your concern, but I have a headache already. It can't get any worse." She said before turning around in the chair. He looked on in slight sympathy before turning his head back towards the door. A few moments later, the ambulance that brought in Petunia finally arrived and they wheeled her into the room.

*Later*

(**A/N: before I continue, I want to say that I am going to skip the majority of the actual birth of the twins for, hopefully, obvious reasons. Okay, continue!**)

About 15 minutes after Petunia arrived in the room, she got transferred to the Labor and Delivery part of the hospital. At that point, Larry followed them into the room, while Grace waited outside just in case she was needed. Sure enough, a little bit later, she heard a thud and heard Petunia yell Larry's name. He had fainted again. She sighed and rolled her eyes before she went in to help how she could. First thing first, she needed to get Larry to wake up. After a few attempts, he started to come around. When he woke up, he realized that he had fainted again, and got back up. Then, Grace decided to stay just in case it happened again. Thankfully it didn't, and 40 minutes later, the twins were born: it was a boy and a girl. Thankfully, they had already picked a girl's name and a boy's name. They were both cucumbers like their father, and the girl had a little bit of red hair like their mother. They both had a single, tiny tooth. After they both received a clean bill of health, they were handed back to their parents. Larry got their son and Petunia got their daughter. Grace, seeing she was not needed, turned to leave.

"Grace, wait." She heard Petunia say before she turned back around towards the new family. "Would you like to hold one of them?" she asked. Grace nodded eagerly before she gently got the son from Larry.

"What are their names?" Grace asked after a moment, looking down at the little boy.

"Well, we went with the girl name we picked, Adriana, for this little one." Petunia replied, looking down at Adriana. "We still haven't decided for the boy's name yet, though. Would you like to choose?" she asked. Again, Grace nodded eagerly before thinking for a moment while looking down at him. Then, it hit her.

"How about Dylan? I know I didn't like that one in the past, but now that I see him, I think that it would be a perfect name for him." She replied. Larry and Petunia looked at each other before nodding, agreeing that they liked that name as well. "Adriana and Dylan it is, then." She said, confirming the names.

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's the last chapter of the story. Don't fret, though. I will be working on another story hopefully today, so that should work just fine.**


End file.
